memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Homefront (episode)
Sisko is recalled to San Francisco after a terrorist bombing reveals that Changelings have reached Earth. (Part 1 of 2) Summary Teaser Lieutenant Commander Dax and Captain Sisko are looking out of one of the Promenade viewports at the wormhole as it opens and then promptly closes, without any ships emerging. Dax explains that this is the seventh time this has happened within the last two hours and that each time there are no unusual sensor readings or any sign of ships leaving the wormhole. She mentions that the Bajorans are seeing the unusual phenomenon as a sign from the Prophets, and Sisko, only half-jokingly, asks why the Prophets would send a sign without telling him. Dax rejoins that perhaps they are having trouble recognizing their with his new beard. The two walk on and as they reach the railing they notice Odo on the lower deck looking slightly aggravated, but before Sisko can find out why Dax finds this so funny, their conversation is interrupted by a comm message from Worf: a priority 1 message from Starfleet Security has just arrived. of stardate 49170.65]] In the meantime, Odo makes his way to Quark's Bar and after asking if Dax is there, accuses him of probably being in cahoots with her in shifting all the furniture in his quarters while he was regenerating. Quark doesn't see what the big deal is; Odo explains that all his belongings are "carefully and painstakingly arranged" and that Dax, while knowing this, has broken in for the fourth time to move everything out of alignment. Amused, Quark asks Odo to say hello to Dax for him when Odo is called away to Ops too. As Odo arrives at Ops, the other members of the senior staff are already discussing the message. Worf explains that the message contains a recording made at a Conference between diplomatic representatives from the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire on Earth. The video is played and shows an explosion caused by a bomb of unknown origin. Worf commands the computer to play the video again but to enlarge a certain section and slow playback to one-tenth of normal speed. This time a vase can be seen to shimmer in the same way that Changelings do in their liquid form. The remains of a Changeling were not found, however, which probably means it escaped without injury. Sisko can not believe it has come to this, but it would seem that Changelings have finally reached Earth. Act One Odo and Dax are in Odo's quarters, with her "repairing the damage" that she had caused. They discuss the trip to Earth which Sisko and Odo will be making aboard the . Odo doesn't seem to think he will be able to tell Starfleet any more about his race than he already has done in his previous reports, but Dax says that if there really are Changelings on Earth, then Starfleet is going to need as much help as it can get. Sisko is in his quarters talking with his father, Joseph Sisko on his desktop monitor. They are discussing Sisko's – the family restaurant in New Orleans. Joseph doesn't seem to understand that Ben isn't on a pleasure trip and Ben has to explain that he will probably be spending most of his time in Starfleet Headquarters. After a short discussion Jake comes into the room. Jake asks if his father has told Joseph that they won't be staying with him. Ben admits he hasn't told him just yet, and Jake complains that if they have to stay with his grandfather he will have to work in the kitchen all day peeling potatoes. Ben tells Jake he is old enough now not to worry about having to peel potatoes all day – his grandfather will probably want him to serve the guests instead. Back in Quark's, Chief Miles O'Brien and Doctor Julian Bashir leave the holosuite entering the bar dressed in World War II-style flying jackets and caps. Bashir orders scotch and O'Brien orders a pint of beer; they seem to be discussing the Battle of Britain. Quark asks why they are in the bar when the Germans are attacking, but Bashir explains they have to be – it is part of a ritual to remember fallen comrades. "To Clive" shouts O'Brien, after which they both down their drinks in one gulp and are about to smash their empty glasses on the bar, when Quark reminds them that they have already discussed the smashing of empty glasses. At any rate, Quark thinks they are taking it all a bit too seriously. After all, Clive was only a holosuite figure. O'Brien tries to explain to Quark that there's more to it than just Clive – it is about the Earth. O'Brien says that when a place you love is in danger and you try to take some action to help make that place safer but fail, it can be very frustrating. Quark says he knows exactly what O'Brien means and tells his own story about how he was serving as a cook aboard a Ferengi freighter hundreds of light years away from home as a currency crisis hit Ferenginar. He says he couldn't begin to explain how bad he felt to know that runaway inflation and rapid currency devaluation was rampaging across his planet like a brush fire. He still hasn't gotten over it to this day when he thinks about how he was powerless to save his accounts. O'Brien quips that, despite Quark's little story, he doesn't feel any better. Odo walks past the bar and Bashir and O'Brien leave and join him. They briefly discuss the Battle of Britain – Bashir offers Odo the place of Clive but Odo isn't so sure he wants it – for obvious reasons. O'Brien asks Odo to visit his family in Dublin and make sure they are all fine. Clearly recent events have set him and many other people slightly on edge. Odo offers to look up anyone for Bashir, but the doctor replies that he doesn't have anyone there for him. Bashir says he wishes he could be going along for the ride too and Odo agrees he could do with the company as he has doubts that a Changeling would be very welcome on Earth. O'Brien tries to comfort Odo by reassuring him that people can't hold him responsible for the acts of his people. Odo remains unconvinced however and departs for the Lakota. ]] Back in Ops, O'Brien reports that the Lakota has departed the station. Worf and Major Kira Nerys discuss the wormhole which has now returned to "normal" having last opened twelve hours previously. Kira is somewhat disappointed, as she had hoped that it was the work of the Prophets and that they had finally decided to show themselves to the Bajoran people. Worf comments that he prefers the Klingon belief system. Kira asks if the Klingon Gods are just as mysterious those of the Bajorans – of course the Klingons don't have any Gods. They were executed by Klingon warriors over 1,000 years ago because they "brought more trouble than it was worth". O'Brien and Kira agree, that nobody can understand the Klingons but, as O'Brien says, that's the way they like it. Later, on Earth at Starfleet Headquarters in San Francisco, Sisko and Odo meet Admiral Leyton and Commander Erika Benteen in front of the building. After a short series of introductions, Sisko reveals that it was Admiral Leyton who recommended him for the post on Deep Space 9, the theme of the conversation changes to Odo and Changelings. The admiral hopes that with the help of Sisko and Odo, the task of finding the Changelings on Earth will be easier. Sisko doubts that he and Odo were brought all the way to Earth merely to discuss the situation. Leyton confirms this: because of Sisko's detailed knowledge of and experiences with the Founders, Leyton names him as the acting Chief of Starfleet Security on Earth, effective immediately. Act Two ]] At Sisko's, Joseph Sisko is serving the customers as one can only assume he usually does, cheerily walking around the restaurant talking aloud to all his customers. He suggests that nobody should even need to look at the dessert menu because if they miss out on his bread pudding soufflé, they will regret it. His son, Benjamin Sisko enters and agrees with his dad telling the customers that his dad "knows his bread pudding soufflé". Jake also appears and a short discussion about Jake growing up and the history of the alligator hanging in the restaurant follows. Eventually, the three sit at a table and discuss the current situation. Odo is not present, having decided, according to Ben Sisko, it was wiser to stay in Starfleet Headquarters under the circumstances. Joseph Sisko can understand why, after all, he hasn't seen people so nervous since the last Borg incident. Anyway, he finds anyone who doesn't eat inherently suspect. Joseph recognizes however that Starfleet must be taking the whole situation very seriously, especially to bring Ben all the way from Deep Space 9 to deal with it. Shortly thereafter, Cadet Nog enters the restaurant. It turns out he eats at Sisko's regularly because it is one of the only places on Earth where he can get his tube grubs. Joseph would of course add them to his menu, but his Human customers would expect them cooked and with a sauce. Nog finds the idea somewhat confusing as the grubs should be alive and moving as they go down. The idea completely puts Ben off his food. Some time later, as the restaurant is closing, Nog and Jake sit down at a table where Nog explains that he is having problems at the Academy which he at first put down to him being a Ferengi. He later realized that wasn't the reason and many students have the same problem, especially where the Red Squad are concerned. Red Squad members receive special treatment like extra lessons and excursions that the other students don't. Jake assures Nog that as soon as his fellow cadets get to know him, everything will begin to work out. Admiral Leyton and Ben Sisko meet with the President of the Federation in Paris – the Eiffel Tower is clearly visible through the window. Sisko has a number of recommendations for the President regarding the Dominion infiltration and how it can be combated. The President is not eager to turn Earth into a military outpost where everybody must submit to blood tests and phaser examinations of every room must be carried out. He quickly changes his mind however when it turns out that the attaché case Sisko was carrying is, in fact, Odo. Odo points out that Sisko and Leyton were allowed to see the President without having to undergo a blood test or having their personal property checked. If he had been a Founder, he could have killed the President or simply taken his place. The President begrudgingly agrees to allow the new security procedures saying that it has taken a lot of hard work to change Earth into the peaceful world that it now is and that he doesn't wish for this paradise to be destroyed. "We're not looking to destroy paradise," says Sisko, "we're looking to save it." Act Three device]] Sisko and Benteen are going over the new security arrangements using Odo as a test subject. As Sisko found out previously, ( ) Changelings can easily be located by sweeping an area with a low energy level phaser beam. A small device mounted above the door of a room can be used to send out a wide phaser beam and scan the room systematically. When the beam comes into contact with a hidden Changeling they are injured and forced to return to their normal form. A beam strength of 3.4 should be enough to stun any Changelings according to Benteen but Odo recommends a strength of 3.5 to be on the safe side. Following the success of the test run, Sisko orders the devices to be installed in every room in Starfleet Headquarters as well as the orbital facilities. As Benteen leaves, she thanks Sisko for managing to convince the President that such measures were necessary. "You think she would have thanked me as well," says Odo. "I'm the one that got shot thirteen times today.". As Nog enters the room, he asks to speak to Sisko alone, and Odo leaves. Sisko and Nog discuss the problems he has been having at the Academy. Sisko says they both knew it would take time for Nog to get used to the academy – and vice versa. Nog wants to become a member of Red Squad and asks Sisko for his help. A Red Squad didn't exist when Sisko was at the Academy and Nog admits it is very new, but says he has the grades he needs to join the squad, he just needs the recommendation of a high ranking officer. Sisko says, when he gets the chance, he will see what he can do. He then, somewhat abruptly, dismisses Nog from the room. Back at Sisko's, the restaurant seems to be closed and Joseph is preparing things for when it opens later in the day. Ben tells his father that he has been very busy, but that he can't talk about it. His father replies, "Think the admiral could spare you for a few hours a day to visit your father?". Joseph seems to be somewhat disappointed as Jake is away at the Pennington writing school in New Zealand and Ben is constantly busy at Starfleet Headquarters – it is almost as if they were not there at all. Ben counters that his father is more than welcome to visit him and his son on Deep Space 9, but Joseph seems to be very attached to his restaurant and couldn't possibly leave. They discuss Joseph's declining health but the topic changes to business again. Ben says he has a free hour and they agree to go for a walk together in Audubon Park. uncovers the Changeling impostor]] Back at Starfleet Headquarters at San Francisco, a seagull flies from the sky and lands on a rock before transforming into Odo. Benteen and Admiral Leyton approach just in time to see him finish the transformation. He explains he has just flown around San Francisco and is very impressed, noting that the architecture is not as ancient as that on Bajor but is still impressive. Benteen wonders how many other Changelings are up there in the skies but Odo says, if that was all the Changelings were interested in doing, people wouldn't have to be so worried. Leyton however, rather rudely comments that the other Changelings have better things to do than imitate birds – after all, the other Changelings are much better than Odo at imitating Humans. Benteen, trying to ease the tension a little, says she found the seagull very convincing, but Odo isn't so sure the other seagulls were convinced. Leyton suggests that Odo keep practicing until he succeeds in making the birds think he is one of them. Again, his tone is somewhat abrupt. Odo has picked up on all these signals, however, and he offers the admiral a compliment and holds his hand out in a "shake hands" gesture. The Admiral ignores this and walks away, but Odo catches hold of his arm and their hands fuse together as Changelings do when they link – Leyton is not who he appears to be. The Leyton impostor replies to this sarcastically with "Well done, Odo" then pulls his arm free, transforms into a bird and flies away. Some time later Odo, the real Admiral Leyton, Sisko and Benteen are together in a room discussing the impostor. Odo says he knew that it wasn't the real Leyton because he felt the impostor was treating him somewhat aggressively. As Sisko says, Odo is the first Changeling to have harmed another and it is therefore understandable that they have such feelings about him. Leyton can't understand why the Changeling would have taken on his form but, as Benteen explains, Leyton is a prime target – he has access to all the security protocols. The important thing is however, that the new security measures don't go far enough to stop Changelings from breaking into Starfleet Headquarters. Leyton knows, however, that the President won't allow tighter security. He has been a good peacetime president, but the situation could break out into war if drastic action isn't taken. "The president is a long way from home" says Leyton and that they couldn't expect him to be as concerned about the state of affairs on Earth as a Human would be. The conversation is interrupted by an incoming comm message for Sisko. Jake asks Ben to come to the restaurant as soon as he can... Joseph has been arrested. Act Four refuses to take a blood screening]] As Ben arrives at Sisko's, he finds a group of Starfleet officers and his father arguing. The officers have tried to carry out blood tests on Jake and Joseph. They attempt to explain to Joseph that they are simply following the orders given to them that all family members of ranking Starfleet officers must have their blood checked regularly. Joseph can't believe that such orders would ever have been given and he finds it even harder to believe that his own son was the one who passed them. Even after Ben and Jake submit to the test, Joseph refuses, calling the officers vampires. During a heated conversation between Joseph and Ben, Joseph cuts his hand. He rushes over to the sink to wash the wound. Ben, without even thinking, examines the blood on the knife. Joseph is shocked and clearly disappointed, but this is exactly what the Changelings wanted to happen. People are so scared that they are beginning to have doubts about their own family members. The blood tests may not be all that infallible anyway. Joseph argues that if the Changelings are all that clever, they'll find a way around the blood screening tests telling Ben there's not a test that exists that someone smart enough can't get around. Joseph suffers a minor stroke, caused both by his atherosclerosis and because he got so enraged and overexerted himself. Odo and Sisko discuss Joseph's recent ill health and Odo points out that when Humans are supposed to do something that would be good for them, they often do the exact opposite. However, the thing which worries Sisko most is that he actually believed that his father was a Changeling, which Odo claims to be a wise thing to assume. Of course, this is exactly what the Founders wish to happen. Sisko tells Odo, "There are times, I wish you'd never found your people", and hopes the Constable understands. Odo tells Sisko that he not only understands, but sometimes he feels exactly the same. Back at Sisko's, Joseph is back on his feet and going about his work as if nothing had happened – talking with his customers while serving them their food. Eventually Joseph sits down for a moment and talks with Jake about Ben. He is worried that he is overworked and stressed. Before Jake can reply, the lights go out in the restaurant. Nobody is quite sure what has happened but Jake says that the whole block is without power. Sisko, trapped in an office by the power outage, is trying to open the door as Odo and Admiral Leyton pry it open from the other side. Leyton explains that it looks like the whole Global power grid on Earth has been knocked out including the emergency backups at Starfleet Headquarters. All the evidence points to sabotage and the prime candidates are clearly the Changelings. The power outage means that transporters, sensors and every defense installation on the surface is inactive – which means that the Earth is totally defenseless against a Dominion attack. Act Five hands over control]] "I'm not interested in excuses," says the president as he demands that the power relay system be restored as soon as possible. As he finishes his speech, Sisko, Odo, Leyton and two other officers beam into the office via the transporters on the Lakota. Sisko, in his post as chief of Starfleet Security, recommends that the president call a state of emergency. With the exception of the Borg incident, it has been over a hundred years since such a state was last called. Sisko explains that he has reason to believe that a Dominion fleet is somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant ready to launch an attack on the now defenseless Earth. Sisko continues to explain that, shortly before he and Odo left Deep Space 9, the wormhole was repeatedly opening and closing although no ships were detected traveling through it. It is more than possible, Odo continues, that the Founders salvaged cloaking devices from the Romulan-Cardassian fleet that was destroyed at the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. As it is going to take a fair amount of time to get the power relay system back online (it could take days), the only way to defend Earth is by using the transporters and communication systems of the Lakota to mobilize Starfleet officers. The President is still hesitant to agree to the suggestions, but after Sisko explains how brutal the Jem'Hadar can be in close combat and how they won't differentiate between soldiers and civillians, the president gives control of Earth's defenses to Sisko and Leyton. At Sisko's, Jake looks out of the window with his grandfather to see armed Federation troops beaming down into the streets, leaving both startled that the situation has escalated so seriously. TO BE CONTINUED... Memorable quotes "Then the Andorian says 'That's not my antenna'!" : - Quark, to Morn, telling the punchline to a joke which Morn fails to understand "Everything I own is carefully and painstakingly arranged. Dax knows this and yet she takes a perverse delight in throwing my quarters into chaos!" "I'd hardly call three centimeters 'chaos'." "Maybe you wouldn't, but I do!" (exhaling in frustration) "You humanoids are all alike; you have no sense of order! And Dax is the most humanoid person I know." : - Odo and Quark, discussing Dax's practical joke on Odo "I was hoping that this would never happen. But it finally has. The Changelings have reached Earth." : - Sisko "Our gods are dead. Ancient Klingon warriors slew them a millennia ago. They were more trouble than they were worth." "I don't think I'll ever understand Klingons." "Don't worry about it, major... nobody does. That's the way they like it." : - Worf, Kira, and O'Brien "Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, what the hell has gotten into your head? You actually thought I was one of them, didn't you?" "I don't know, I wasn't sure." "This business has got you so twisted around, you can't think straight! You're seeing shapeshifters everywhere! Maybe you ought to think about something for a minute: if I was a smart shapeshifter, a really good one, the first thing I would do would be to grab some poor soul off the street, absorb every ounce of his blood and let it out on cue whenever someone like you tried to test me! Don't you see? There isn't a test that's been created that a smart man can't find his way around! You're not going to catch shapeshifters using some gadget!" : - Joseph Sisko and Benjamin Sisko "Maybe the Prophets don't recognize you with the new beard." : - Dax, to Sisko "Sir, the thought of filling the streets with armed troops is as disturbing to me as it is to you, but not as disturbing as the thought of a Jem'Hadar army landing on Earth without opposition. The Jem'Hadar are the most brutal and efficient soldiers I've ever encountered. They don't care about the conventions of war or protecting civilians. They will not limit themselves to military targets. They'll be waging the kind of war that Earth hasn't seen since the founding of the Federation." "At the same time, my people will continue to undermine Earth's defenses in any way they can. The power outage is only the beginning." : - Benjamin Sisko and Odo, to Federation President Jaresh-Inyo about the Jem'Hadar and the Changeling situation on Earth "I'm not sleeping, I'm checking my eyelids for holes!" : - Joseph Sisko, being awakened by Jake Sisko Background information Story and script * The idea to have Starfleet personnel attempt a military coup was inspired by the 1964 film . When this episode was still being developed as the third season finale (see below), the storyline was slightly different. The Changelings come to Earth and infiltrate the Federation purposely to destabilize it. They bring it to the point of near civil war, and at that moment, the Vulcans withdraw from the Federation. The episode was set to end as a Starfleet ship opens fire on a Vulcan transport in Earth orbit. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * This episode was originally supposed to be the finale of the third season, with being the opening episode of the fourth season. Towards the end of season 3 however, Paramount said they didn't want a cliffhanger finale, but something more open-ended leading into season 4. The writers' solution was , a finale which put them in a position to go in any number of alternative directions come the new season. Then, during the hiatus between season 3 and season 4, Paramount instructed the writers to do 'something' to shake up the show for the fourth season, which ultimately led to the introduction of the Klingons and Worf to the main cast of character in the episode . All of these developments meant that the "Homefront"/ story was pushed back into the middle of the fourth season. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * René Echevarria described the episode as "an attempt to make the audience complicit in believing that a threat is imminent, and that by any means necessary it must be dealt with. We go out of Part I saying, 'There's going to be a big battle, and we're going to stop them. Martial law – yes! Clamp down on rights – yes! Blood tests – yes! No civil rights – yes!' And then in Part II we find out that the real point of the story is how dangerous this feeling is." Similarly, Robert Hewitt Wolfe says, "We wanted to make people think we were doing a different story. The whole thing is a total misdirection. Part I is a total misdirection of Part II". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * The screenplay for this episode describes Joseph Sisko by saying, "the years are starting to run out, a fact he is determined not to reveal to his son". It describes Admiral Leyton as "a veteran of conflicts with the Romulans, Tholians, Cardassians and Borg." Jaresh-Inyo is described as "a willowy, contemplative humanoid alien". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion - A Series Guide and Script Library) * Initially, this episode was to contain a reference to United Earth, and an explanation of how the Federation President could override the UE government and declare martial law, and why no UE government officials are ever seen in the episode. According to Ronald D. Moore all references to United Earth were cut to prevent the episode from being overly-complicated. *Leyton tells Sisko in the episode: "Ben, Earth's in danger. Maybe the greatest danger it's faced since the last world war". Mike Okuda and Denise Okuda write in the : " (DS9) seemed to imply that the Romulan Wars actually reached Earth". Production *On his casting as Jaresh-Inyo, Herschel Sparber commented "The funny thing is that I always thought I would get on as a Klingon because I'm 6'9 and weigh 300 pounds, so to play a character as peaceful as Jaresh-Inyo was a surprise. I was very pleased with the part and it was nice to start at the top!" Ron Surma agreed with Sparber's thoughts about casting him as a Klingon, but was impressed by Sparber's performance and thoughts on the character. Sparber commented "They had said that Jaresh-Inyo was a Grazerite, but of course nobody knew what a Grazerite was – yet! Most of the actors who auditioned for the role thought of antelopes and gazelles, but I thought of a wildebeest – as Jaresh-Inyo, I wanted to combine gentleness with an inherent, underlying power. The producers liked that because it was different from everything else they had seen and I think that's why I got the role". (The Keeper of Paradise, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Official Poster Magazine, issue 10) Reception * As a direct result of the show being pushed back into mid-season when there wasn't too much money around, Robert Hewitt Wolfe was disappointed with the outcome of the two-parter; "If it hadn't been for , we would have had the necessary money to spend on this two-parter". As well as that, he was disappointed with its positioning within the season; "It wasn't in sweeps. It came out of the middle of nowhere". (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * Jaresh-Inyo was not a popular character with the producers and some viewers. It was generally felt that he came across as far too soft to be the leader of the Federation, that there was no chance someone like him would ever have gotten into that position. Interestingly, of this problem Ira Steven Behr simply says, "the casting decision didn't particularly work", implying that the producers were unhappy with Herschel Sparber's performance. The writers saw Jaresh-Inyo as being like Jimmy Carter. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) *On his first appearance as Joseph Sisko and in a Star Trek episode rather than a film, Brock Peters commented "I didn't know whether it would be different. The warm reception that I got was really quite special. I was very moved by it". (A Man of Taste, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Official Poster Magazine, issue 10) Trivia * This episode takes place one month after . * Joseph Sisko describes a method the Changelings could use to get around the blood tests. *The Klingon gods would later be mentioned again in . * It is interesting to note that the Romulans and the Tholians, who lost citizens in the Antwerp bomb, both sign nonaggression pacts with the Dominion in 2373, in . * The Borg incident mentioned in this episode refers to the first invasion attempt of Earth by the Borg, which was shown in the TNG episodes and . * The Earth-Romulan War is alluded to when mentioning the struggle that led to the founding of the Federation. Michael and Denise Okuda wrote in the Star Trek Chronology: "Homefront" (DS9) seemed to imply that the Romulan Wars actually reached Earth." * It is revealed in that Odo was infected with the morphogenic virus by Section 31 during the events of this episode and gives the stardate for the day when Odo is at Starfleet Medical as stardate 49419. * Susan Gibney, who plays Erika Benteen, previously portrayed Dr. Leah Brahms in and . * This is the first time we see Sisko's in New Orleans, and the first time we see Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko. He previously played Admiral Cartwright in and . * This is the first time we see Sisko wearing a TNG-era style uniform since the pilot . * Jaresh-Inyo says ''"with the exception of the Borg incident, there hasn't been a State of Emergency declared on Earth in a century". This could refer to the V'ger incident in , which is conjecturally set exactly a century before this episode. On the other hand, the speculates this to be a reference to the Whale Probe's inadvertent attack on Earth seen in , set some 86 years before this episode.'' * Appearing all together in this episode are Rene Auberjonois, Michael Dorn, and Brock Peters, all of whom played supporting characters in the film . In addition, the office of the Federation President (located in Paris) seen in that film is also faithfully recreated here, with a bit of furniture-relocation by the production crew. * Jake Sisko suggested to Nog that he might even join Red Squad when Nog expressed his worries about being accepted by his peers. Nog eventually does join Red Squad as a provisional officer with the rank of Lieutenant Commander in the episode . * In the scene at Quarks with O'Brien and Bashir fresh from the holosuite dressed as RAF pilots, the references to "cabbage crates coming over the briny" and "pranged his kite" are from Monty Python's "The Banter Sketch" (Episode 42) * The health problems of Joseph Sisko are mentioned during this episode, referring back to where Benjamin Sisko mentions to Odo "When my father became ill I can remember how small and weak he looked lying there in the bed. He'd been so strong, so independent. It always seemed to me there was nothing that he couldn't do. But in the end, I realised that there was nothing that he could do, and nothing I could do to help him." ''implying that he may have passed away however in the script of "Homefront" it is mentioned that "''several years earlier Joseph fought a debilitating battle against a severe illness, barely surviving. He's never gotten back to full strength, but he's determined to live out the rest of his years with gusto" which seems to be a form of retcon to fit with this story. * When Sisko and Odo are looking over the list of officers being transferred to Earth, Sisko reads off five names: Daneeka, Orr, Moodus, McWatt, and Snowden--all of whom are characters from Catch 22. * In the scene where O'Brien asks if Odo can visit his parents in Dublin, Odo asks Bashir if there is anyone he can look up for him but Bashir almost immediately and rather nervously replied "Er No, no, that'll be fine." This laid the groundwork for the story of Bashir's troubled relationship with his parents and the secret of his genetic alteration seen in the Season 5 episode . Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 4.6, *As part of the DS9 Season 4 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Avery Brooks as Captain Sisko Also starring * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Michael Dorn as Lt. Commander Worf * Terry Farrell as Lt. Commander Dax * Cirroc Lofton as Jake Sisko * Colm Meaney as Chief O'Brien * Armin Shimerman as Quark * Alexander Siddig as Doctor Bashir * Nana Visitor as Major Kira Guest stars * Robert Foxworth as Leyton and Changeling * Herschel Sparber as Jaresh-Inyo * Susan Gibney as Erika Benteen * Aron Eisenberg as Nog ;And * Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko Co-star * Dylan Chalfy as Head Officer Uncredited co-stars *Ivor Bartels as a Human security officer *Brian Demonbreun as a Human science officer *Kathleen Demor as a Human security Officer *Randy James as Lieutenant *Jack Janda as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter * Joyce Lasley as Starfleet security officer *David B. Levinson as **Broik **Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter *Paul Lewis as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waiter * Mary Meinel-Newport as Bolian customer *James Minor as a Human operations division officer *Robin Morselli as a Bajoran officer *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn *James Lee Stanley as a Bajoran security deputy *Shannon Thornton as a Sisko's Creole Kitchen waitress *Unknown performers as ** Alien Antwerp Conference attendee **Female Starfleet officer **Jaresh-Inyo's five Human advisors **Nathan ** Paradan diplomat ** Romulan diplomats **Sisko's Creole Kitchen customers **Starfleet security officer **Alien with long face References adjutant; alligator; Alpha Quadrant; Andorian; ; Antwerp; Antwerp Conference; aorta; arteriosclerosis; Audubon Park; Bajor; Bajoran; Bajoran wormhole; barkeep; Battle of Britain; Battle of Wolf 359; Battle of the Omarion Nebula; Belgium; bird; bitter; ; blood; blood screening; bomb; Borg; bread pudding soufflé; briefcase; butter; cadet; Cajun food; candle; Cardassian; cayenne pepper; centimeter; Changeling; Clive; cloaking device; cognac; Constable; cook; cook's club; crayfish; Crenshaw melon; Creole food; currency devaluation; day of mourning; Deep Space 9; dermal regenerator; dinner; Dominion; Dublin; Earth; eggplant; Eiffel Tower; EMT; Emissary of the Prophets; eyelid; English Channel; Federation; Federation Council; Federation Headquarters; Ferengi; Ferengi freighter; Ferenginar; fish; flyboy; Founder; freshman; furniture; Gamma Quadrant; global power grid; god; Golden Gate Bridge; Grazerite; Great Monetary Collapse; Grecian vase; guinea pig; gumbo; hangar; heart attack; holosuite; horse; inflation; Ireland; jambalaya; Jem'Hadar; "Jerry"; Klingon; knife; ; lemon; martial law; Milky Way Galaxy; morphogenic virus; New Orleans; New Zealand; ; ; "Old Man"; orbital station; paradise; Paris; Pennington School; personal force field; phaser rifle; phaser sweep; photon grenade; pint; Portland; power relay system; practical joke; priority one message; Promenade; Prophets; Quark's; RAF; Red Squad; remoulade; restaurant; Romulan; Romulan Star Empire; root beer; San Francisco; scotch; seagull; self-replicating computer protocol; shrimp creole; ; Sisko's; Spitfire; sponsor; Starfleet; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Antwerp victims; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet Security; stasis; state of emergency; stroke; Tholian; Tholian diplomat; time index; toast; transporter; trout; tube grub; vampire; vascular regeneration therapy; vat; vegetables; White Peacock, Cockatoos and Flowers; with my name on it; wormhole; wrestling Unreferenced material Killarney External links * * * |next= }} de:Die Front es:Homefront fr:Homefront (épisode) ja:DS9:地球戒厳令・前編 nl:Homefront Category:DS9 episodes